childhood
by MonsterHighSonia
Summary: the childhood of my shark tale OC


the story is about my character of "shark tale shark Lena Wainderd, I will tell a few stories about his childhood Lena. so,let's begin.  
in the ocean,where there was a big ship,lived band the sharks( female) at the head of which was Kira Winderd( in General as well as Lino). at Kira had two daughters,the elder Rei winderd,which was 12 and younger-Lena Winderd,she was 7. Rei do all my mother's orders,and were hunting for fish without difficulties. Lena never loved to eat fish for one simple reason-it vegeterian( as lenny). Kira on Lena did not press so much,but for her it was a shock that her daughter does not want to eat fish.

Kira was very busy,while Lena and rei were in their room . after some time, swam to her mother. she knocked and asked: "mom, can we Rei let's go for a walk?. Lena had slightly opened the door. " mom, can we Rei let's go for a walk?". Kira turned her head towards Lena and weakly nodded.

Kira was in his office, until it knocked. Kira stood up and went to the door with a sigh and thought" I hope this is not about issues on the meeting, or by the fact that hunt fish does not come out as you want". with these thoughts, she slowly opened the door. to her surprise, on the threshold stood Lena and Rei. behind they obviously something was holding. "Mom! Mom!"- they shouted-"look what we did." and they took a beautiful figurines that they were kept behind. Kira smiled and said," what are you fellows,you are so nice"- with an even bigger smile said Cyrus. "Mom,what would dad say? he would have liked?"asked Lena. the smile on the face Kira slightly reduced, and she said, " well, I think he would have liked". Lena smiled and went to his room, but her heart was sad. smiling she didn't want.

once Lena and Rei returned home. the evening.  
-Rei .- Lena- said I do not know why I did not like you, I do not feel her. Rei turned her head and said, I love you and such. if you do not like us. when they returned to the ship. Rei went to her room, and Lena walked around the ship. Lena suddenly noticed Kira. Kira noticed Lena turned and weakly waved a fin. Lena could not stand here and struggled swam to Cyrus, hugged her very tightly and started to cry, his nose buried in her chest. Cyrus put a fin on his head and asked Lena  
- What's wrong?  
but Lena did not stop crying. it was kind of fun, but now for some reason sad. she just does not feel that a shark, which it should be.

a little later in the evening, when Kira and Rei went for dinner, Lena remained in his room. she did only two things staring out the window or just lying on her bed clutching a pillow. Suddenly the door opened, a bright band fell on the dark background of the room. Rei came into the room.  
It's me, Lena ..- she said.  
Lena turned her head and said,  
- You've come from?  
- Yes ... my mother wants to see you ...  
-... and you come with me? - Lena asked, jumping out of bed.  
- Yes, I will go - Rei said

a little later in the evening, when Kira and Rei went for dinner, Lena remained in his room. she did only two things staring out the window or just lying on her bed clutching a pillow. Suddenly the door opened, a bright band fell on the dark background of the room. Rei came into the room.  
It's me, Lena ..- she said.  
Lena turned her head and said,  
- You've come from?  
- Yes ... my mother wants to see you ...  
-... and you come with me? - Lena asked, jumping out of bed.  
- Yes, I will go - Rei said

Lena's already standing in front of Kira, her head bowed down.  
- Lena- Kira- said I need to talk to you.  
Lena looked at Rei begging her not to leave.  
- Ray, you can go, I want to talk to Lena for a single.  
Rei looked at her sister and swam to her room. Lena looked at Rei, she tried not to cry, not to show her fear.  
-Rei! - She cried. but Rei just turned, let me know that everything will be fine.

when Rei was already in her room, Kira took Lena to her room.  
- Lena, I have long wanted to understand why you do not like to eat fish? you can finally answer my question I specified?  
Lena just looked down.  
- Will you talk about? - Kira said a stern voice.  
- Mom ... I ... - Lena said- I ...  
- Well ...- Kira said in a calm voice - you do not know how to answer. I want to explain to you that you are a disgrace to our family, including you disgracing herself. do you understand?  
Lena was not pleased to hear that in his address

- I just want you to understand that. if all goes well continue, I'll have to punish you!

- Mom - finally said Lena  
- Something you do not understand? can explain to me again? - Kira said sternly.  
- I understand,mama.- Lena said.  
- You can go - Kira said, and left her room

Kira went to her office, and Lena went to her room. she was so upset that immediately came into the room and began to cry.  
- Why? why my mother did not love me? because your child need to love in spite of all its shortcomings. I do not want to punish me ...  
Lena all the suppressed tears slowly fell asleep on the floor. Suddenly the door opened, but Lena has not seen anything, she was fast asleep. Kira decided to check her daughter, she looked at Lena and whispered,  
- I love you


End file.
